


Guys being Guys

by Herestheking



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking
Summary: Julian gets caught in a bad situation





	1. Pre-Wedding Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guys Being Guys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406110) by GORKS. 



> Let me know if I should continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gets caught in a bad situation

Based on episode 8x13 exploring the pre-wedding exploits you didn't see at the Scott residence.

Julian had only just awakened from his sleep to be confronted by a rather jealous eyed Chester. After humouring Jamie with his bumper car token story he stumbled out of bed wearing only his black t-shirt and a pair of tight boxer briefs. Still drowsy, he shuffled towards the door and ruffled his messy hair. Cautiously he ventured outside the door, aware Jamie was still in the house and he was in his underwear with no knowledge whether Nathan and Haley would approve of him being seen in this manner. He darted towards the houses primary bathroom but found it in a similar situation as his guest room's en suite. Covered in tarp, paint and tools due to renovators. Sighing in frustration he made his way towards Nathan and Haley's bedroom to use their shower facilities. Upon investigating the surroundings he couldn't find Nathan and therefore concluded that he had taken Jamie to the Rivercourt earlier than planned. Finding the bathroom he entered and immediately turned to lock the door behind him. The lock was unlike the one at his own house and after several fiddly attempts he decided he had successfully locked it.

He strode over to the toilet and raised the seat up. In a smooth motion he peeled down his boxer briefs to allow his dick to spring free. He paused for a moment. He realised that he was already going to be entering the shower and decided to pull off his t-shirt and remove his underwear now to get them out of the way. He stood there, completely naked in a strange environment, and a thrill washed over him. The cool, gentle blow of the morning breeze from a window ever so slightly cracked open tickled his balls. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. After taking a piss he kicked his clothes into the corner of the room to retrieve on his way out. He walked over to the shower, which was located in their bathtub. He stepped inside it but failed to locate a noticeable shower curtain. He soon realised they had installed fold out glass panels in place of a traditional curtain. Much like the lock he struggled to grasp the mechanics and after many failed attempts the panels became stuck, and he found himself unable to free it.

He decided to give up and end the frustration so as not to ruin his big day. He was however, able to get the shower head to function properly and soon hot sprays of water were coating his body. Forgetting to bring his own shower gel with berry extract he grabbed the closest bottle and used it instead. He lathered up his chest, rather enjoying the tingle the gel gave him as he ran his hands over his pecs. The suds began to travel down the length of his body, sliding over his shaft and dripping from the head of his cock. As he dipped his head under the burst of water he began to hum a tune out loud. Slowly he transitioned into singing.

"You're the one that I want! You are the one I want! Ooh ooh ooh!"

The iconic theme from one of his favourite movies became trapped in his head and he found himself swivelling his hips and punching to the lyrics, closing his eyes to immerse himself in the song.

"Honey! The one that I want. You are the one I want! Ooh ooh ooh!"

On the final 'ooh' he thrust his forward, yanked his arms backwards and scrunched up his face as his crotch bounced up and down in response. Before he could begin screaming the rest of the chorus his musical moment was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Julian's heart froze and his cheeks flushed. Eyes still closed he turned his body towards the source of the disturbance. Slowly allowing his eyes to open his embarrassment was cemented as he discovered Nathan only a few feet away from the tub. Julian took the time to process the damage and in doing so simply stood in full view of Nathan who in return merely stood with raised eyebrows and a cheeky smirk across his face.

"It's….one of my favourite songs. Brooke wouldn't let me have it at the reception." Julian defended himself, but Nathan still stood silent for a moment waiting for his epiphany to occur.

"Okay" he replied, the smirk altering to a tight lipped expression signalled by second hand embarrassment on his part. He gestured with his eyes towards Julian's lower half and still he displayed little recognition and furrowed his brows. Finally Nathan pointed to his crotch and then morphed the point into a thumbs up.

"Nice" he said followed by a silent laugh. Julian took a second to look down and it dawned on him that he had been on full display during this whole conversation. He quickly snapped both arms towards the exposed area and used one hand to cup his balls and the other to hide his dick.

"A little late for that now" Nathan stated, his smirk returning.

"DUDE!" Julian hollered "I…You…Leave! Please!?" Julian's distress was apparent in his tone so Nathan made tracks towards the door.

"Okay, okay" he said holding both hands in the air as he exited the bathroom. Julian let go of his junk and sat on the edge of the bathtub. He let out a groan of embarrassment.

Six minutes later he emerged with a towel placed tightly around his waist and, making sure the coast was clear, he made his way back to his bedroom, breaking into a small trot as he saw his destination within reach. Finding himself back in somewhat familiar territory he walked to the sink, which was thankfully accessible despite the redecorating occurring. He applied a layer of shaving cream to his face and brought out his infrequently used razor from his small blue wash bag. Having only just completed his neck and sideburns there was a double knock against his door. He did not say "Enter" but he also did not say "Go away". Taking a risk Nathan entered regardless of his silence. He caught sight of him in the en suite and proceeded to lean on the wall opposite the mirror.

He swallowed before asking "Hey man" he paused "Me and Jamie are gonna head to the Rivercourt in ten. I know he'd really like you to come, if you're up for it?"

Julian avoided eye contact and preoccupied himself with the task of shaving. Finding no response Nathan tried to lessen his embarrassment.

"Look man, you don't have to be embarrassed". Julian stopped to listen. "It's not that big a deal; I mean it was only your-"

"Rivercourt sounds great" Julian interjected before Nathan could finish. "I won't make it in ten though, I've still to get ready and I have a last minute gift to arrange for Brooke but I'll make my own way there and see you guys in like thirty to forty minutes?"

Nathan took a breath. "Sure. Sounds great. See you there."

Julian eventually made eye contact with him and gave him a smile before nodding his head. Nathan reciprocated the gesture and left Julian to finish getting ready.

Julian returned back to the Scott house after visiting Nate and Jamie at the Rivercourt and tore off his leather jacket, tossing it onto the bed. Sitting on the bed he untied his shoes and twisted off each one before opening the wardrobe to produce his suit, bagged in a black zip-up case. He unzipped the bag and gently rested the suit on the foot of the bed, pausing to admire it and soak up the significance behind it. He wrenched off his t-shirt and dropped his jeans to his ankles. Stepping out of them he allowed the unwanted clothes to collect next to the bedside cabinet. Next he removed his socks, almost tripping as he does so, in favour of replacing them with a smarter alternative. The fresh white boxer briefs he had worn after his shower clung to every curve of his frame. He paused to ponder whether he would dare venture into his duffle bag to retrieve the special treat he had brought to add his own flavour to the wedding. At least it would please him. He quickly dragged the bag out from underneath the bed and swung it onto the top. He unbuckled the left side compartment and lifted out a small pair of pink boxer briefs with a rich, black waistband. Brooke definitively denied a pink and black colour scheme: 'But what she doesn't know won't hurt her' he thought.

Excited at the prospect of incorporating an element of his dream wedding he slid off his white boxers, allowing his balls to dangle freely. Leaving them in the pile with the other clothes he held the pink boxers in his hands, bent over and lifted his right leg to insert it. His ears twitched at the familiar sound of the creek of a door handle being pushed down. He heard the door swing open, followed by two footsteps that promptly halted.

Nathan stood looking on at Julian, slightly taken aback. Bent over with his leg lifted high his tight hole in full view. Julian felt a burning sensation on the back of his neck and while in a state of panic he ended up tangled in his precious boxers and hit the floor with a thud. Lying flat on his back Julian found his naked body, primarily his manhood revealed for all to see once more. Upon realising it was Nathan again, as he had thought, he scrunched the boxers in his hand and placed them over his crotch. Slowly rising from the floor, his bare ass lifting from the hardwood like Velcro, he stood to face Nathan with a defeated look on his face.

"Go on" he said, waving his free arm aimlessly "Get your fill. Let's all laugh at Julian, the Tree Hill joke." His head was tilted towards the ground to avoid a face to face exchange with Nathan.

"Oh come on" Nathan replied "It's not that bad" closing the door behind him.

"No? You've caught me completely stark naked twice today. That hasn't happened to me since fifth grade. It's embarrassing."

"Okay you make it sound worse than it is. So you were naked? So it was twice? You think I haven't seen that stuff before? Hell, you don't think I've got that stuff? Dude we've got the same equipment, we both know what it all looks like, we both got 'em." Nathan argued.

"That doesn't matter, this is me, and it's my….stuff. It's personal, its stuff no one else gets to see. That's why it's awkward." He retorted.

"Okay, I know you're all 'Sensitive Julian' but" he paused "Just shrug it off, don't be ashamed of it. For what it's worth I didn't see anything you should be embarrassed about."

"Easy for you to say you weren't the one caught out."

"I honestly wouldn't care if I had have been. The world can stop and take a picture if it wants. I've got nothing to hide." Nathan confessed.

"If you say so."

"Is that what it's gonna take?" asked Nathan. Julian squeezed his eyebrows together and displayed a blank expression to signal his confusion.

"To make you feel more comfortable, to…make us 'even'?" Nathan continued.

"You mean…." Julian drifted off.

"Me. Naked. If that's what I have to do that's what I have to do" Nathan said as he began to lift the bottom of his t-shirt up, teasing his firm abs and treasure trail while slipping off his shoes. Julian jolted his head back in surprise, but couldn't summon the words to make him stop. Nathan snaked out of his t-shirt. His muscular arms slowly revealing themselves. Julian was transfixed by his chiselled form and became very aware he was still naked. As Nathan began to unbutton his jeans he tried to intervene.

"Wait…Wait! Don't…what are you doing?" Nathan continued despite Julian's protests.

"I'm getting this over with. We'll have both seen each other naked. Problem solved. Again, it's not a big deal, just guy stuff." Nathan's words had, at least for now quelled his concerns. He shoved down his jeans, hooked his fingers in the heels of his socks and roughly tugged them off. He stood in a pair of black boxers, not too baggy not too loose, but enough to keep his package a tantalizing secret. As Julian braced himself for the big reveal he felt his cock begin to twitch involuntarily. Before his eyes could grace Nate's prize he cheekily turned around and bent over. As he slowly slid his boxers over his globe like cheeks it became apparent to Julian that he was rewarding him with the same view he had come across several minutes ago upon entering.

Nathan's hole became visible and Julian could feel his cock begin to swell. He remained bent over until the underwear reached his ankles, his legs widespread allowing Julian a glance at his balls hanging in between. He stepped out of the boxers and lifted them up to cover his own crotch. Turning around Julian was slightly disappointed at the misleading sight. They stood on equal ground. Each with exposed flesh bar their flimsily covered up junk. Nathan sent Julian a flirtatious wink.

"On three, we both throw the boxers into opposite corners of the room. So it's all out there, no hiding. Ready? One..." Nathan started.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a sec. You've already seen me" Julian circled his hand over the boxers "Twice already. Why do I have to let it 'all out there' again?"

"Because, it's a good way to help you get comfortable being naked around other guys, even friends. Besides you're already stripped you might as well."

Julian was fresh out of excuses and his fear was mounting knowing that if he did in fact reveal himself for a third time his growing hard on would be the main attraction and further his embarrassment. With no further reluctance detected Nathan began the countdown.

"One."

Julian could feel his dick engorging as it began to caress the fabric of the boxers, doing little to help subside his feelings.

"Two." Nathan grinned.

"THREE!" Julian watched as Nathan whipped away his underwear. He followed them as they flew past the bed and landed in the corner. He rolled his head back to be greeted by Nathan Scott in his full glory. His thick, cut meat hung at around four and a half inches while soft. Over an inch more than his own. It was captained by a pristine pinkish head and was surrounded by a small bush of hair, well groomed but maintaining his rough masculine aesthetic. His balls hung slightly lower than his long member and remained unshaven. He displayed a distinct natural look unfounded in most of the porn Julian indulged in during his teens. And he was evidently proud. He did nothing to distract from the fact his cock and balls were on full display to another man.

"Hey!" Nathan shouted "Not cool, man." He was referring to the fact that Julian had not removed his balled up boxers from his line of sight. With a deep breath he moved them aside and quickly covered himself with his hand forcing his growing member down while tossing the underwear to the same side as Nathans.

"…..And the hand. Let's see it, I did my part." Nathan demanded. Julian bit the bullet and put his hands by his sides, clenched out of nervousness. Through half closed eyes he saw Nathan's mouth widen and his eyes dart in the other direction. His dick bobbed up and down after he had released it, the motion making it even harder. A guilty look came over his face. Nathan slowly became more comfortable and his vision returned to his friends very aroused cock. He slowly began to nod and even break a smile.

"Well…You know what? Happens to all of us." He said, giving Julian relief. "Hey I mean, boners are like the best thing about being a guy right?"

"How so?" Asked Julian. Nathan laughed to himself at his innocence.

"Well it's kinda like getting a free reward" he said while laughing.

"Yeah I suppose" Julian agreed, forcing a smile. "You're surprising cool about this…like…seeing me erect."

"Don't be a dork Julian, just say hard. You're a big boy now. Literally." He nodded towards the engorged member. He then casually strolled over next to Julian, his junk swinging recklessly as he did, and stood alongside him, as if they weren't even naked.

"Besides, I have got one too." He said placing his hand under his crotch. "Dude, I remember when I was re-marrying Haley she swore off sex until the honeymoon" he leaned in for a whisper "my balls were like balloons" Julian smiled. "I remember I jerked off like constantly" he said, complete with hand gesture. Julian was still taken aback by the 'guy talk' and how naturally he could talk about it without awkwardness; and eventually he became comfortable too. "Like two, three times a day. And you know what? I loved it." Julian nodded in agreement. "And now, with the pregnancy, sex is off limits again."

"I hear ya. When me and Brooke broke up over the whole Alex drama I was like a dog in heat trying to grind against anything" Nathan nod enthusiastically. "And when I'd get into that hotel room at night? Every night, literally every night, I'd strip naked and stay up jacking off all night. Then I'd just sleep naked in whatever mess I'd made." Julian glanced at Nathan for signs of approval over his exploits. He was still nodding his head and smiling.

"That sounds awesome, man" he said, happily surprised that he was beginning to relax. "You ever…." Nathan rolled his eyes and tilted his head towards Julian's ass. The question caught him off guard, but with new found bonds between them he took a shot for honesty.

"A few times" he said nervously.

"Nice. How was it?" Nathan pried.

"…It was really, really good. Like an incredible feeling."

"Right?" Nathan responded.

"So you've…..too?

"Hell yeah I've played with my ass. Hey, what's the biggest thing you've ever shoved up your ass?" he said setting his hands apart and shaking them. Julian considered his reply, acknowledging this was going into very personal territory. But as Nathan said, it's just guys.

"Hmmm. The T.V remote at the hotel. And I got that thing all the way in." Nathan was impressed by Julian's honesty and felt a strong connection developing between them. He always wanted a guy he could just talk openly about this stuff with. Someone to share it with.

"Sweet. Mines is just a coke bottle but man, what a coke bottle." He said followed by mutual laughter. At this stage Julian's dick was fully hardened, borderline throbbing at the sexual nature of the conversation. They had almost forgotten that they were still standing completely exposed, and Julian noticed Nathan's own cock had swelled slightly, which offered him a small degree of comfort.

"I tell you, man. That couple months with no sex? It was hard. I managed, but I dunno" he paused "Don't you ever kinda wish there was like a designated person to help in those moments. Like quick! Grab my dick!" They both laughed.

"You could always do that thing where you sit on your arm, so you know it's like it's someone else" Julian suggested.

"Nah, it's not the same as having someone there, giving it to you. There's something so hot about those moments." Nathan give his junk a little tug as it slowly began to rise. There was a noticeable silence between them.

"So. What, uh. What are we gonna do about these?" said Nathan as he took a little step back to show Julian his situation while also laying eyes on his crotch. Julian looked confused once more.

"I guess…we…tuck them away and go get me married" Julian proposed with a smile. Nathan gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Man, that's no fun. We're revved up and ready." Julian pondered this comment.

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to knock one out before the church. After all, I've been holding this baby back for a while now."

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Nathan declared, giving him a slap on the back, the skin to skin contact made Julian's dick twitch.

"So, do you want the bedroom or the bathroom?" Julian asked.

"Dude, we don't need to separate just to jerk off."

"You…want to do it like, next to me? Won't that be awkward? I mean seeing each other naked and hard is one thing, but watching ourselves touch each other…and then seeing what happens at the end."

"It's just like if I touched any other part of body, and as for 'the end' I think we're a little old to be afraid of a little cum. Besides, I told you it's just guy stuff. You get hungry you eat together, you get horny you jerk off together, there's nothing wrong with that." Nathan reasoned. "We can even help each other out."

"You want us to touch each other's junk? Isn't that a little gay?"

"Easy 'Sensitive Julian'. I'm not suggesting we get married, just that it could be pretty damn awesome if we were able to do this together. You'd never have to rely on just your own hands. And yeah there's Brooke but come on, we're both guys, we know we need constant pleasure. So what if you get that from a guy friend?" said Nathan

"Okay." Julian caved. He wasn't going to deny any longer that the prospect of them both sharing in this experience sent him over the edge. "Wait, what are the 'rules'?"

"Simple. We can jerk each other, play with balls, nipples, asses, dry hump, suck…basically anything expect full fucking. Just remember we're both red blooded guys. Just go for it, man." Nathan explained. Julian's nerves were replaced with anticipation as the both sat down on the bed. Their legs grazed against each other and the hairs tickled. For the first few minutes they simple played with themselves, while simultaneously studying the others techniques. Nathan performed long, hard strokes that stretched his skin just to the point of pleasure. Julian alternated between short fast bursts which made a soft moan escape from his mouth, and playing with his balls, swirling them in his hands while circling his fingertips around the head. The only sound was that of the skin on skin friction created by their rock hard dicks and their hands.

Eventually, Nathan shuffled closer and grasped onto Julian's cock, making his body stiffen and his breath shaky. The sensation wasn't like any time Brooke had touched him. This was powerful, and manly. A firm grip in a large hand. Nathan leaned in for a kiss. Julian was hesitant. He didn't know what men tasted like. How there stubble interacting would feel. These worries were put to bed as Nathan's expert tongue explored the depths of his mouth. He tasted similar to himself when he'd licked his lips or fingers. The similarity made it feel so wrong in his mind. To the point where he wanted to experiment even more to break his boundaries. The forbidden nature of their actions made his dick painfully hard.

He allowed his hand to travel down Nathan's back feeling the smooth skin and toned muscles beneath. He reached the groove between his cheeks, but did not stop. Nathan sensed the direction this was taking and quickened his strokes. Julian was now slick with pre-cum and the fact Nathan didn't find that off putting fiercely turned him on. He ventured further towards his hole before gliding, making him freeze for a split second. Finally, feeling adventurous, he inserted a finger. Nathan moaned inside his mouth and continued to pump Julian while his own cock remained unattended. Julian acknowledged this and returned the favour, stroking his ever hardening member while still locked in a passionate kiss. After inserting a second finger Julian became overwhelmed with sensations and eventually his dick erupted in Nathan's hand. The orgasm sending wave after wave of pleasure as reams of cum launched onto his chest and later, legs. In the moment his mouth froze and his face scrunched together as Nathan contributed by biting his lip. After several deep breaths they locked eyes. But Julian was speechless, and Nathan only displayed a sexy smirk. He looked at his hand, not covered in Julian's seed, and had an idea.

"This is yours" he said. He raised his hand to Julian's face and forcibly encouraged him to taste it. While wary, there was something in his eyes that Julian knew he would allow him anything. After gentle sucking some of his own cum from Nathan's hand, and finding it to his liking, he clasped his hand over Julian's mouth, forcing him to feast on every drop. Once finished, Nathan entered his mouth for a second time and got a taste for himself. As he leaned into the kiss his dick found itself against Julian's leg, and the friction drove him crazy. When he daringly inserted a third finger and began fucking him Nathan responded by furiously thrusting his cock against his leg. In his wild state he pounced on top of Julian.

He managed to keep his fingers planted firmly inside while Nathan rubbed his dick against his junk. Nate removed Julian's fingers and turned around on his chest so his ass was inches from his face. Julian wasted no time plunging his face into his hole roughly tonguing him. This created an animal like groan from Nathan who was now sliding his dick over Julian's cum soaked stomach. The feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, the slippery surface brought him close to climaxing but before he would let himself he angled his hand past Julian's crotch and aimed straight for his ass. Inserting three fingers at once made Julian moan in pain which was muffled by Nathan's own ass. He continued to rock back and forth on top of Julian while pushing his hand further into his hole until all his knuckles we swallowed and the angle began to hurt his hand. With a few grunts and rapid breaths he felt himself release all over Julian's stomach, adding to the cum and continuing to thrust until his dick softened. After catching his breath he rolled off of him and lay on the bed. They both stared at the ceiling. They sat up on their elbows and looked at each other, grinning.

"That was literally the greatest sexual experience of my life." Julian declared.

"Me too" Nathan agreed "That was pretty incredible."

"I like that we can be rough and wild and not care if our hands are up each other's ass or we're covered in cum. I like that we're on the same page and we can just do it and enjoy it, like men." Julian explained.

"Well, you are definitely all man" Nathan said while giving Julian's limp junk a squeeze. "I think it works well because we both have dicks, balls and holes and we know what we like because we're both guys. And I think that's awesome." Nathan added.

"Earlier today I wouldn't have even imagined another guy seeing me naked, seeing them naked, or even being naked with another guy. And now I can say I've had another guys dick all over me" Julian said, followed with a laugh.

"Well Mr Baker, I reckon it's about time we got dressed for your wedding" Nathan suggested, rising from the bed. "Here keep these" he said picking up his black boxers and tossing them at Julian who had now also risen and was perched on the edge of the bed. Nathan bundled his clothes into his arms and made way for the door.

"Aren't you going to get dressed before you leave?" Julian asked, concerned.

"Nah, I feel like letting it all hang out and slap around."

"What if Jamie sees you"

"Eh. He's old enough to see how hot his dad is naked." Nathan joked before exiting the room.

Julian sat on the bed. He lowered his head and assessed his cum drenched body and limp dick. He gave it a quick tug and smiled. With his index finger he scooped up some of Nathan's remaining cum from his chest and sucked it from his finger.


	2. Scoring in “Little” League

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues in basbeall

Set during episode 8x16 during a short break in Jamie's Baseball try-outs.

It had been just over a month since Julian's wedding day, yet despite marrying the love of his life his thoughts were plagued by feelings of guilt and confusion over the events that transpire just hours before the ceremony. He lay awake countless nights staring into the pitch black darkness, but in his mind, he was there again. Reliving every movement and sensation. He knew he didn't feel a romantic connection towards Nathan, whom he had only recently started a budding friendship with, but that didn't quell the hard on that strained against his underwear at the first thought of it. He was in no doubt after experiencing both on the same day that he preferred the rough, masculine quality Nathan exhibited. Brooke was a poor substitute physically. There was something in their similarities as two men that exhilarated him to his core. And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't had several early morning jerk off sessions in the shower replaying that memory. Sometimes he had to remind himself that it actually happened. And when he did. He smiled.

The day he returned to Tree Hill after his honeymoon Nathan insisted on having celebratory beers at Tric, to which Julian felt obligated. Secretly he was hoping their adventurous experience would be a talking point, as he still struggled to grasp the concept of guys casually doing what they had. Much to his disappointment Nathan merely caught him up to speed on what he had missed. Deciding to take matters into his own hands Julian saw an opportunity to raise questions once the topic of Haley's pregnancy was brought up.

"Yeah, so it's going to be a girl, at least according to the doctors. I don't wanna get my hopes up too soon." Said Nathan. Julian nervously seized his moment.

"That's…That's awesome man. That whole 'sex thing' must be…a bummer? Since Haley's … out of commission…" Julian questioned, wincing at his own use of expressions. His heart thud as he anxiously awaited a reply. Instead Nathan simply sipped his beer, and gave him a long piercing look into his eyes. Julian held his breath.

"…Yeah man you have no idea" he said breaking into a smile and taking another swig of beer "Feels like it's getting worse by the day. And there's only so much I can achieve myself" he said, raising his right hand. They sat in silence as Julian contemplated a response that would lend itself to more discussion of their activities. Nathan realised Julian's intentions long before he had a chance to continue the conversation and upped his game. He leaned back in his bar stool and cracked his knuckles. Through his shirt he gave his smooth chest a slow scratch, directly in Julian's eye-line.

"Well" he said, standing up facing his friend "I'm gonna go take a leak" he informed Julian, cupping his crotch in his left hand and shaking it teasingly as he walked backwards towards the men's toilets. Julian sat in a minor state of shock. He wanted to talk about the incident but it never occurred to him that Nathan might have wanted to a repeat performance in a public restroom. He felt his cock begin to grow. He imagined the wealth of acts they could deliver upon each other in the dirty men's room. Rather quickly he felt a small collection of pre-cum appear on his boxers. His shaft was tingling with the urge to feel Nathan's naked flesh. Suddenly he was overcome with fear at the prospect of committing such indecencies in an environment where they could be caught. Guilt spread through his body as he recalled how he had already allowed himself to pleasure himself with Nathan once already, and something in conscience told him to bail.

He made for the exit without so much as an indication to Nathan that he was leaving. He folded his jacket in his arm so it hung, covering below his waist, discreetly hiding his engorged member. Once he reached the inside of his truck he leaned his head back and took some long, slow breaths to try and calm himself. However, his dick still ached with desire. He placed his hand delicately over the area, pressing the denim of his jeans against. The sensation made his entire body shake. He began to rapidly rub his ever growing bulge until he took a deep inhale of breath, his jaw quivered and his cock erupted in his boxers. Once his feelings subsided and he began to go limp he awkwardly tried to reposition himself in his seat so he wouldn't be distracted by the vast amount of cum swimming in his tight underwear. It was like someone had poured lotion down his pants. No matter how he sat he could still feel the squelch emitted from his crotch and he realised he was going to have to bear the brunt of his slimy manhood. He bit his lip the hold journey home, trying to avoid displaying any facial clues to anyone who may see. Once he arrived home and found the house empty he made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants and slowly scrunched them down to his ankles. From here he assessed the scale of his orgasm. His bright red boxer briefs were now plastered with a dark patch covering the majority of his crotch and even seeping down his legs. Rather than remove them and retrieve a fresh pair he found himself groping himself. The slippery feeling as he rubbed his dick and balls gave him a small indication of the sensation Nathan must have felt sliding on his cum soaked chest. Driven to the point where his dick began to swell yet again, he decided to call it quits and simply get changed. Nathan, however, remained very much in the forefront of his mind for the remainder of the day.

Which brings him to his current situation. After essentially rejecting Nathan's offer an unwanted distance was created between the two. Julian was busy with married life, shooting a commercial and spending Valentines relieving his urges with Brooke and had not had an opportunity to spend more guy time with Nathan. Until now. His invitation to help coach Jamie's Little League was, in his view, an obvious attempt for Nathan to gain face time with him. Something Julian had be waiting for in frustration. His inability to be of any help in sporting situations was apparent to everyone so he knew Nate must have something planned. And this notion fuelled his sexual desire like nothing he'd ever felt.

He bid farewell to Brooke as he left, who gave him a playful slap on the ass. As he started the engine of his truck he couldn't help but think how better that slap would have made him feel coming from Nathan, or any man really. He shook his head to remove the thought and proceeded to drive to Kennedy Park. He arrived slightly late but that did nothing to diminish the smile on Nathan's face upon seeing him tread steps onto the field. Clay also displayed an almost flirtatious grin, but Julian determined that his time with Nathan tainted his view of male facial expressions. Even through his leather jacket the form of Nathan's powerful pecs could still be made out through the layers of clothing. A baseball hurtled through the air and landed just inches behind Nathan. He wasted no time bending over to pick up the offending projectile giving Julian an open glance firm ass encased in tight denim. Transfixed in his gaze he was brought back by an approaching Clay. Nathan jogged across the field to return the ball to Chuck who hadn't realised he wasn't pitching. Clay swaggered over to Julian and gave him a gentle fist bump to the shoulder.

"Hey, you made it. That's great we need all the men we can get." He said, pleased.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Julian retorted.

"Well, I mean I know sports aren't really your thing. Unless. Unless, is baseball your thing?"

"I guess it's alright." Julian humoured him. Clay nodded.

"I take it you're good with balls then?" Clay said, his eyes darting towards Julian's middle. Julian furrowed his brow and cocked his head back, unsure whether he was misinterpreting his signals.

"I…Wha-" he said, fumbling his words before being interrupted by Nathan's return.

"Hey guys we're about ready to get started here." Nathan stated. Julian was placed in a far corner of the field while Nathan and Clay remained near the dugout getting the children prepared to bat. Julian couldn't shake the feeling that Clay was literally referring to his balls, and pondered whether Nathan had perhaps discussed their morning together with his fellow agent. 'Then again' he thought 'They're both guys as well. It stands to reason that they help each other out from time to time. After all as Nathan says it's just guys being guys'. His thought process was interrupted by the roaring of an engine and the screech of brakes. From a neon green car in the distance out stepped a handsome young man with an athletic build and a subtle sway in his hips. Accompanied by a woman in a short dress Julian understood him to be Fortitudes latest prospective client. While he struggled to hear the entirety of the conversation from his post he managed to squeeze in a reference to his baseball glove, hollered from the other side of the field.

Almost as soon as he had arrived he sped off again leaving a faint shade of smoke in the air and the smell of burning rubber. After an hour allowing the kids to demonstrate their batting abilities Nathan called a time out for a half hour break. Julian was relieved as he had been holding back the urge to pee for the past forty-five minutes. Sprinting over to Nathan, Julian informed him of his situation.

"Hey man, where are the toilets in this place I am seriously on the verge of pissing my pants" he admitted through a laugh. Nathan joined in on the laughter with a simple chuckle.

"Yeah, there aren't any. Sorry dude, gonna have to hold it." He replied with sympathetic eyes.

"No, no, no. I need to go. Like NOW." Julian said impatiently. Nathan opened his mouth in the hope that a solution would slip out.

"I dunno…Why...Why don't you just do what the other guys do and go round the back of the equipment shed?"

"Out here? In public?" he replied, shocked at the idea having never taken a piss in such a public place before.

"Yeah, no big deal. It's the whole point of having a dick Julian you can go wherever you want, just whip it out and get it over with." He said with a smile. Julian averted his eyes when he mention the word 'dick' for fear of establishing awkward eye contact. Nathan however remained shameless, well aware the effect those types of words would have on him.

"But…But what abou-" Julian hesitated. Nathan rolled his eyes and laughed.

"It's enclosed by trees, don't worry no one's gonna see Baker Junior."

Julian nodded and cautiously made his way down the dirt path leading around to the rear of the equipment shed.

"Hey Julian!" Nathan shouted. Julian turned, only a few feet away from him.

"I might need a piss too you know" Nathan suggested, raising his eyebrows. Julian stood silent.

"I'll be round in a minute" Nate promised.

Julian turned nervously around and made way to the shed at a quicker pace. His head was swirling with the potential outcomes of Nathan's impending arrival. His heart was pounding in his mouth. He reach the very back of the shed and turned the corner, past some racks holding bats and a pile of damaged helmets. Around the corner was indeed closed off by thick woodland with the path he had just taken being the only entrance. The wall most guys used as a public toilet was quite large, made from old wood with a scrap of metal panelling along the left-hand side next to the dirt track. The smell was a definite indicator that men came to use this place as a pissing spot but the smell oddly didn't completely disgust him.

He began tapping his foot frantically to distract himself from the pain developing in his bladder. With no Nate in sight he reluctantly gave in and approached the wall, directly in front of the metal panel. He unbuckled his brown leather belt with a clink, popped open his top button and quickly unzipped his fly. He reached into his boxers and fished out his cock. Resting his hands at the base of his shaft he held a firm grip as he unleashed the stream he had been holding back. The splatter and drizzle against the mental added to the satisfactory feeling of relief that rushed to ever corner of his body. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll back as the cold outdoor air gushed over his exposed flesh. Out of nowhere he felt a warm hand planted on his left shoulder, gliding over his back as the body moved to his right side. 'Nathan' he thought. The sound of footsteps stopped and he knew the person was getting ready to unzip. A smile rose across his face.

"That's quite the flow you've got going there." A voice said. Julian's eyes snapped open. He recognised the voice. But it did not belong to Nathan. As he turned his head to his right his heart stopped as he realised the culprit was Clay, who was making non-subtle eye contact with his bare skin on display. Clay had his signature half-smirk across his face as he admired Julian's manhood. Julian on the other hand remained in shock. He was not expecting to be caught in this position. His nerves soon took over and he found himself unable to finish what he had started, despite trying desperately.

"Guess I might as well join you" said Clay, tearing open his jeans and lifting out his dick. Julian stared intensely at the wall, wishing for his nerves to pass. Clay became aware of this.

"Don't be shy, man. You can take a peek at mine. After all I'm taking what I can get from you and saving it for later" he said tapping his head. "Come on" he said nudging him with his elbow "We're just two guys taking a piss we can look". Julian forced a smile nothing short of uncomfortable, but figured if Nathan as right about 'guy stuff', then it was perfectly fine. He slowly turned his head towards Clay's crotch. He was somewhat relieved to find they shared a similar length, but he decided his own had more thickness. A thick bush of light-brown hair sat at the base. The only noticeable difference was that Clay's had a slight roll of skin covering part of his pink head. He was no question cut, but it was evident a small section had been left behind. Julian hadn't seen anything like that before and found his cock twitching at the image. Clay began pissing, splashes landing on Julian's shoes, he remained unable to go. He heard footsteps approaching from the distance and prayed that this time Nathan would appear to sae his embarrassment. His prayers were answered.

Nathan majestically strode around the corner, a confused expression on his face at first that soon transformed into a beaming smile and head bobbing.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I was late for the party" he said, laughing. Clay jerked his head for Nathan to come stand by him but Nathan remained stationary.

"Nah it's okay I'm good here. Julian you can scooch right?" Nathan asked. After a brief moment of confusion Julian nodded several times and he and Clay side stepped to the right to provide him with sufficient room, their dicks swinging with each step. Nathan stood so close to Julian their bodies were touching. Nathan undid his jeans and lifted his junk out of his boxers, tucking the waistband under his balls so everything was on full view. His hairy sac hung around the caress of his beefy hands.

"I like to have it all out there. More comfortable" he said. Clay nodded in agreement.

"Nate's a beast huh, Julian?" asked Clay. Julian glanced towards Nathan's crotch and was met by the source of his urges this past month. Long, thick with a small vein along the right side. Panic shot through his system as he realised he was starting to become aroused, with no determinable way to hide it. The sound of both men's flowing streams filled his ears. Nathan had a cocky grin in response to his comments.

"I do aim to please" he said.

"Seriously that monster would tear anyone of us in half. I'm talking at least two pairs of hands for a jerk." Clay said. Julian crushed his eyes closed and willed himself to think of something else.

"What can I say? I've got a lot to play with. Enough to share." Nathan bragged. The guys finished pissing but didn't tuck themselves in. Julian's heart sank as he realised he had once again become involuntarily hard. He felt his length rise against the cool breeze. He opened his eyes and tilted his head. He felt the other two men close in on him on both sides, their bodies flush with each other and their junk resting near his hips.

"Looks like someone got a little excited by all the guy talk" Clay said.

"You still need to finish." Nathan stated. Julian tried but failed.

"I can't. Not with you guys here, I got the stage fright. It's too awkward." Julian confessed.

"It's not awkward, we all do it, even in front of each other it's what we do" Clay pointed out.

"Come on, be a man Julian. Take a piss with us." Nathan encouraged. Julian attempted again but failed as his state of arousal began to interfere.

"I can't… This is in the way" Julian nodded towards his crotch.

"In his defence, it is pretty hard to go when you're hard. No pun intended" Clay joked.

"Fine." Nathan said. "Get rid of it. Problem sorted." Julian looked confused for a moment at the two men's expectant faces. "Quickly, Julian."

"What? I can't do that here!" Julian exclaimed turning around to face them.

"Why not?" asked Clay.

"Because it's a public place! A kids park! People could see me!" Julian argued "It's not like taking a piss you're talking about jerking off in a park!"

"So?" Nathan laughed "Julian, we're enclosed here. No one will see. You think you're the first one to tug one out behind this shed?" The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"So, what? I'm supposed to stand here and make myself cum while you guys what?...Watch?" Julian questioned.

"Sounds good to me" Clay claimed.

"OR" Nathan corrected "We could help you." Julian tried to hide his interest in Nate's offer, but he knew in his groin that if this had to happen, he wanted it to be like that.

"Okay" Julian Agreed. "That could work"

"Say no more buddy." Both men remained exposed as they approached him. Nathan instructed Clay to work his shaft while he planned another role for himself. Clay gave his own balls a squeeze before spitting into his hands and gripping the base and sliding his hand down his length. Julian exhaled a shaky breath and swung his arm over Clay's head so he was now resting against him. With slow stroking motions he teased Julian's dick. Soon a trickle of pre-cum began to descend from the tip. Nathan then brought his face mere centimetres away from Julian's. He could feel his breath on his lips.

"I hope you're ready for this" he whispered, giving him a cheeky peck on the lips before kneeling on the dirty soil at his feet. Clay yanked down Julian's pants a little farther to allow his balls to dangle freely. Moving away from his cock he playfully rolled each one in his whilst spitting on them. Nathan looked into Julian's eyes before opening his mouth and leaning ever so close to Julian's swollen head. His tongue protruded from his mouth and he licked from the dribble of pre-cum. Julian realised what was about to happen and clenched his fist in anticipation. Nathan circled his tongue around the head before engulfing half of the engorged member in his warm, wet mouth. Julian hunched forward in response. He looked down to see Nathan bobbing his head on his dick, and it made him throb. Nathan could feel the pulse travelling through his meat and retreated back to the tip. Suddenly he then swallowed all six inches whole, the head tickling the back of his throat, tonguing the shaft while his nose lay buried in his pubes. Julian was on a sexual high when the moment was broken by a shout.

"Dad!?" yelled Jamie, travelling down the dirt track. "Where are you!?"

Nathan removed Julian's junk from his mouth and stood up straight. Both Julian and Clay had frozen in their positions unsure of what to do.

"Okay, Clay we're not done here. Go out there see what he wants, distract him just keep him away while we finish off" Nathan ordered. Clay let go of Julian's crotch and made his way toward the path, a look of disappointment across his face.

"Tuck your dick back in before you go out there, man" Nathan warned "Now, where were we?"

"Hey, J-Man. Whats up?" Clay asked frantically interrupting Jamie's path.

"Have you seen my Dad?"

"He's…a little busy right now" Clay smiled despite a distinct grunt coming from behind him. "Can I help?"

"Well…I need to pee" he replied outright.

"Oh well, that's not a problem you can just go right here." Clay gestured towards the wall next to the bat rack and helmets.

"Are you sure?" he pondered.

"Uh huh. Yeah that's where all the guys do it. So you can go ahead" Clay said reassuringly. Jamie began to unbutton his pants.

"Turn around, I don't want you to see"

"But I'm uncle Cla-…Never mind, just be quick."

Nathan had resorted to abandoning his attempts at a quick blowjob and decided to instead jerk Julian off instead, who was far from complaining. He knew he shouldn't but he got a cheap thrill knowing his son was just a few feet around the corner while he had his hands on another mans junk. He lived for these moments. Julian was trying his best not to release any unwanted noises that would alert Jamie. But his body was betraying him. With every stroke of Nathan's expert hand his hips would buck, demanding more. His dick was now dripping with pre-cum and his hand moved swiftly with ease. Nathan got in close, face to face, bodies resting on each other. The heat from their bodies making Nathan's own member swell. Pressed against each other they were cramped, borderline uncomfortable but no less enjoyable. His hand was out of sight, holding the shaft upright and pumping downwards faster and faster. Julian could feel Nate's dick slowly begin to rise and dig into his stomach, slightly to the right as he leaned in closer and closer. The movement of his hand made a slippery, squelching noise. Julian began to let out a loud moan as his cock exploded all over Nathan's hand and all over his own wool pullover sweater. Before Julian could let out the groan Nathan rammed his lips against his, invading his tongue with the taste of his own cock. The kiss was wet and sloppy, ending with Nate passionately biting Julian's lip and dragging his teeth along until it recoiled back.

Nate's chest was pounding so hard he was sure Julian could hear it. His ears were burning and his dick painfully hard. Julian looked disorientated and it took a few moments for him to return.

"My turn" Nathan said. Julian's eyes widened.

"You want me to…your…?" he said, hesitantly.

"No. Don't you worry, I'll do all the work. Besides, you owe me for ditching at Tric." Julian couldn't argue with his reasoning and so allowed him what he wanted. Nathan roughly trailed Julian's pants back up, repositioning his junk back into his boxer briefs and doing up the fly then proceeded to wipe his cum soaked hand on Julian's sweater, followed by much protesting. Nate flipped Julian around and pinned him against the wooden wall of the shed. He then dropped his own jeans and underwear to his ankles and grasped a firm hold of his dick in his right hand. After a few tugs that sent him into a frenzy he placed the red hot member between his ass and lower back, the bottom half of his cock resting on Julian's rough denim and the other half tucked under his sweater, immersed in the warmth of his soft skin. He then began to violently thrust against jagged denim fabric causing waves of pleasure to crash over his body as the friction intensified the sensation. With each aggressive buck of his hips Julian was banged against the wall, making it wobble and thud. Nathan gripped Julian's waist and continued to grind his dick against his body with furious force. It was an odd feeling for Julian, mainly feeling pressure on his back, but he didn't hate it. He liked the rough and forceful nature this brought. Nathan began humping his body energetically just as Clay ran around the corner, alerted by the loud grunts Nathan was emitting. He halted in awe of what he was witnessing, Nathan's balls colliding with the harsh blue jeans as his cock slid along Julian's muscular frame.

"J…Jamie…left he was done. I … I heard the noise and…" Clay tried to explain, but it was evident that Nathan was blinded by the sexual passion occurring and didn't even acknowledge him. He did not doubt that even had his son been with him, he would still continue with his thrusts. The pleasure was simply too great. Clay approached the two men who were both too engrossed in Nate's actions to be aware of his presence. He stood only inches from the heated bodies and found a weight growing in his crotch. Seizing the moment he dragged his pants and boxers to the ground and began to jerk his dick to the beat of Nathan's thrusts. It was like watching live porn. Before Nathan even reached his climax Clay had his left hand leaning on the wall shuddering as his dick squirted his juice all over the metal panel and the ground. His cock sagged and the last few drops left his head. His eyes never leaving the event unfolding before him. Julian's own cock had also become limp and his urge to piss was rebuilding, not helped by the violent motions of Nathan's body.

With deep, hoarse, almighty shout Nathan came, his dick shooting ropes of hot, messy cum up Julian's back, soaking his wool sweater and gradually beginning to drip down his back. Nate continued to furiously thrust against his ass until every last drop had left, letting out husky moans. Once his dick was semi-hard he grabbed it and slapped it against Julian's soaking wet back, making a slight splashing sound like a footstep in a small puddle. He took a moment to catch his breath, wiped the beads of sweat that had gathered on his forehead and ran his hands through his hair which was also slick with sweat. He turned and saw Clay, in a similar manner as himself with his lower half completely exposed and dick dripping. Clay began to slowly clap.

"That. Was. Fucking. Awesome." He exclaimed as he waddled over to Nate, giving him a hug and a manly pat on the back, their wet dicks touching briefly.

"You're telling me. I don't think I've ever came so hard and shot so much in my life." Nathan boasted. Clay ran his hand up under Julian's sweater and got an impression of the damage. When he pulled out his hand it was literally dripping wet. Feeling daring, he took a lick from his hand and gave Nathan a wink.

"Good for you Julian?" asked Nathan. Julian processed what had just happened, while holding in a full bladder and began to speak.

"That was reall-…oh no. No." he trailed off. His control over his own body weakened and he soon felt the hot sensation flood his tight boxers, the relief amazing, and the embarrassment embarrassing.

"Did you just cum again?" Nathan asked, somewhat impressed. Julian mumbled a few words to which Nathan requesting he speak up.

"I just. Pissed. Myself." He confessed.

"oh…" Nathan said, lost for words. "I guess that was going to happen eventually. My bad."

"What do I do? I can't go out there my underwear's soaked right through and my sweater's covered in your come? Help me what do I do?"

"I have no idea. Literally I never thought things like this happen" Said Clay. A serious look of panic was draped across Julian's face and Nathan took sympathy.

"Come on Clay, I know what we need to do" Nathan said, pulling off his shoes and removing his jeans and underwear.

"…How is getting more naked going to help him?"

"Just follow my lead" Nathan advised. Nate proceeded to remove his leather jacket and finally his t-shirt, leaving him standing there only clad in a pair of socks. He nodded for Clay to do the same. Reluctantly Clay kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before removing his own jacket and t-shirt. Both men, now essentially naked approached a worry stricken Julian. Nathan pulled off his cum saturated sweater and tossed it to the side. He then bravely removed his jeans and shoes before reaching his drenched boxers. Luckily the piss hadn't seep through to his jeans enough to notice. The underwear was now heavy and clung to his legs even as Nathan trailed them off. All three men now stood in the closed off woodland, completely naked bar their socks, their nipples hardening in the cold. Nathan took Clays baggy underwear and used them as a makeshift cloth to dry Julian's crotch. Surprisingly this worked to a satisfactory standard but rendered Clay's boxers useless and damp. Now dry Nathan gave Julian his own used underwear to replace his. While Julian could survive without underwear the thought of wearing Nathan' used boxer shorts felt like an ample reward for what he had just went through. As he slid them on he could feel the warmth that had once been Nate's crotch, his package barley filling the stretched out fabric that Nathan's cock and balls had once inhabited. Finally Nathan used Clay's t-shirt to wipe the mass amount of his seed he had left on Julian's back, mopping up the white fluid with several folds of the t-shirt. Once cleaned Nate offered his t-shirt as a substitute for the sweater he had ruined. Julian happily donned the garment proudly and once he threw on his own jeans he was clothed again.

"There, sorted" Nathan said "We just had to do a different kind of sharing" grinning. The two men proceeded to re-clothe themselves, their asses shaking as they made their way to their clothes.

"Now we don't have t-shirts or underwear" said Clay.

"Well, we can zip up our jackets to hide our bodies and we can enjoy going commando for a change. No big deal." Nathan explained. Clay nodded in understanding.

"Thanks guys, you really saved my ass"

"No problem, man. I mean it's the least I could do after riding you like that" Nathan laughed.

"And letting me watch" Clay joined in.

"Was worth it" Nathan stated with a cheesy smile. Julian returned the favour. Nathan clapped his hands together and made his way towards the dirt track giving Clay and Julian's dicks a squeeze as he walked by.

"Good game, guys. Good Game."

Clay and Julian caught up with him and walked alongside him as they marched back towards try-outs. Julian adjusted himself in his new boxers, catching the attention of Clay.

"Man" he said "I knew you were good with balls."

|||More Chapters Coming Soon!|||


	3. Game Night

Julian had stayed over Natahans house that night. 

Julian had only just woke up from his sleep. Looking at his phone. 11 am. He noticed a text from Nathan.

The text reads:  
Me and Clay are having a game night, you should cum! It’s at my house at 9. 

Julian stumbles out of bed wearing only a pair of tight boxer briefs. Still drowsy, he walks towards the bathroom to take a piss.  
He cautiously ventured outside the door, aware that Jamie was in the room across. Julian entering the bathroom, removes his boxers and raises the toilet seat up. His dick hanging freely over the bowl, letting out a steady stream of piss. Deciding it was time to shower he stood there, completely naked. Justin thinks of Nathan and the “guy stuff” that has been occurring with the two of them over the previous days. 

Justin decides to text Nathan back.

Julian (texts): I’ll be there, am in shower in main bathroom. 

Nathan see’s Julian’s text and understands the message. Rolling out of bed, Nathan stands up wearing only a pair of tight boxer-briefs semi-hard on tucked in the waistband. 

Nathan walks toward the bathroom, opening the door, he finds a hard and naked Julian standing next to the shower stall.

Julian: Brooke is out of town for the next two weeks on buisness so would you mind helping me out. (Pointing down to his erection)

Nathan: Yeah sure, it’s just guy stuff  
Julian: Thanks!  
Nathan: I just have to take a piss first  
Julian: No, you made me piss myself last time, it’s only fair you have to piss yourself too  
Nathan: Fine, but I have a better idea  
Julian: What’s that?  
Nathan: Let me piss on you  
Julian (stuttering): what no way, that’s gross

Nathan: I saw the way you looked when you pissed you’re self. You were so turned on

Julian decided to give up and end the frustration, as he secretly did enjoy it, and desperately wanted Nathan’s help getting off. Julian: Ok, fine I enjoyed it, now can we just start Nathan moves his hands to peel down his boxers, but is stopped unexpectedly by Julian. Julian: Let me With one motion, Julian pulls down Nathan’s underwear exposing his semi-hard penis. Julian: So, piss on me Nathan: Let’s do it in the shower, if Hayley noticed she would kill me. Nathan and Justin step in to the shower, with Julian getting on his knees in front of Nathan’s cock waiting for the stream of piss. Nathan placed two fingers on his penis to direct the flow, letting out a steady stream of yellow urine. As the urine flows, it begins to hit Julian in the chest dripping down to his hard cock, making it leak pre-cum. Nathan’s stream slowly starts to die out. Julian decides to take things one step further, opening his mouth, taking in some of Nathan's piss into his mouth, tasting the liquid and swallowing. Nathan: WOW, you looked really hot doing that - quickly adding no homo. Julian: Thanks I think, let’s just shower Julian begins to soap up his body, teasing his nipples in the process. Nathan quickly following suit grabs the body wash. Instead of washing himself, he pushes Julian lightly onto the shower wall ass out. Nathan takes one finger, and slides it in to Julian’s hole. Julian: Fuck, Nathan.... so good The soap began to travel down the length of Julian’s crack dripping off his round globes onto the floor. As Nathan continued finger fucking Julian he dips his head forward planting a hard sloppy kiss on Julian’s mouth.

As the kiss progresses, Nathan takes a second finger and inserts it into Julian’s ass along with the other one

Julian: Ooh ooh ooh! Nathan... you’re so good

Julian closes his eyes immersing himself in the feeling of Nathan’s fingers inside him.

Nathan: Can you take another 

Julian responds by thrusting back onto Nathan’s fingers. Just then Nathan inserts a third finger and begin scissoring Julian, stretching him out. Julian's heart froze and his cheeks flushed. Eyes still closed he turned his body towards Nathan admiring Nathan’s fingers sliding in and out. Julian: Nathan stop, I don’t want to cum like this Nathan stops pulling all 3 of his fingers out in one motion. Nathan: How do you want to cum?

Julian blushes scared of what Nathan would think

Nathan: "It's….ok just tell me what you want. Julian: It’s just Brooke doesn’t like to do it so Nathan: Well I’m not Brooke, so what is it Julian: Suck me.....dry (trailing off) 

"Okay" Nathan replied, smirk on his face. Nathan gestured for Julian to turn around, in order to have better access to suck Julian’s leaking erection. Once Julian turned around Nathan dropped to his knees immediately. 

"Nice" Nathan said lapping at Julian’s slit with his tongue. This sent shivers down Julian’s back, enjoying the feeling. Julian took a second to look down and moaned in ecstasy as Nathan’s mouth encased half his cock inside his mouth. Julian quickly stretched both arms towards Nathan. One hand resting on the back of Nathan’s neck while the other sat on top of Nathan’s hair, lightly tugging at the short strands.

Nathan pulled off looking up smirk returning. 

Nathan: Is that good?

"DUDE!" Julian hollered. Don’t stop, please

"Okay, okay" Nathan said.

Nathan began bobbing his head up and down Julian’s dick once again.

Within a couple of minutes of bobbing his head, Julian let at a loud moan. Julian: Nate, I’m so close, fuck. Instead of pulling away Nathan continues sucking. Julian find himself back in unfamiliar territory. No one has ever continued sucking him after he said he was going to cum. He tugged a layer of Nathan’s hair hard pushing his cock in further Letting out a loud groan, Julian cummed, shooting 8 loads down Nathan’s throat. Nathan pulls off beginning to choke. Julian: OMG I’m sorry Nathan (regaining his composure): It’s fine, I dont mind. You actually taste pretty good. Julian: Still I feel bad Nathan: Just make it up to me later. Julian looks down noticing Nathan is also hard 

Julian swallowed before asking "Hey man" want me to return the favor. Nathan: Not right now, just give me a hamdjob if you don’t mind Julian: Bro, you just sucked me. Of course I don’t mind. Nathan stands up, giving Julian access to his cock. Julian puts his hand forward taking hold of Nathan’s dick in his hand. 

Julian begging to move his hand back and forth, paying special to the head of Nathan’s dick. 

Nathan: Julian, I’m gonna cum Nathan spews his seed onto the showers floor and Julian’s hand. Nathan: Sorry that it’s on you Julian: It’s not that big a deal; I mean it was only your cum. You just swallowed mine.

Nathan: Anyway thanks for that.  
Julian: Thank you for helping me too.

Nathan and Julian proceed to shower. 

Julian: Nate, can you get my back  
Nathan: As long as you get mine after  
Julian: I’ll do yours first since I already have soap on my hands

Nathan: Sure. Thanks . 

Nathan turned around giving Julian a view of his back and ass. Julian rubs his hands together and begins to massage the soap all over Nathan’s back, and over the top of Nathams crack. Julian: Ok, your turn. 

Julian turned his back to Nathan giving Nathan a view of his back and ass. Standing there, he waited, until he felt a pair of big hands rubbing soap all over his back. Nathan noticed Julian’s bubbly but and got an idea. Nathan poured some more soap into his hand, and rubbed them up and down Julian’s ass. This gave Nathan an idea. After they finished rinsing the soap off of themselves they stepped out of the shower, soon realizing that both of them had forgotten towels. Nathan: I’ll go get towels, if Hayley or Jamie see’s me naked it will be less awkward then seeing you naked. Julian smiles happy to avoid the embarrassment. Nathan runs toward the linen closet grabbing two towels. Before heading back to the bathroom he stops in his bedroom. Finding a note on the dresser, Nathan picks it up and reads it. Went shopping took Jamie, going to stay at my moms tonight.. enjoy game night. Love Hayley Nathan smiles, enjoying the opportunity to be home alone with Julian. Nathan puts his plan into place. Nathan goes into his sock drawer pulling out a white dildo. Nathan tucks it in between the towels. Nathan walks back to the bathroom opening the door to find Julian brushing his teeth. Nathan: Got the towels. Hayley and Jamie went shopping and then are staying at her Mom’s house so we don’t have to get dressed right now. Nathan hands Julian a towel, taking the other for himself, dildo now in the open. Julian looks at it in disbelief. Whose it that? Why does he have it. Nathan: So remember when I said you owe me Yeah.. Julian chokes out Since no one is home. How would you feel about having this in you until 8 tonight. You can walk around nude so it won’t be itchy. Julian: I’ll do it but on two conditions. Nathan: What are they Julian: 1) we do more water sports Nathan: Ok that’s cool. Could be fun Julian: 2) you let me fuck you with an item of my choosing tomorrow. Nathan thinks weighing his options. Still standing by the door Nathan responds. Deal but nothing bigger or longer then the tv remote. Julian smiles, deal. Nathan: Can I put it inside you? Julian: Well since you stretched me out it seems only fair. Nathan: Bend over and place your hands on the wall and stick your ass out. Doing as told, Julian assumed the position. Nathan took hold of the dildo placing the tip toward Julian’s hole. He paused to ponder whether to push it in, with one thrust or take his time. Remembering Julian liked things a little rough he quickly decided to just thrust the whole thing in. In one fluid motion the dildo was balls deep in Julian’s ass. Julian groaned in both pain and pleasure. Nathan: Sorry if that hurt. I just thought you would like it quick and touch Julian: it’s cool Brooke doesn’t like it hard so it’s a great change of pace. Nathan: You think you can walk with that in you, for 7 hours, noting that it was almost one. Julian: Yeah, definitely. Nathan: So what do you want to do for lunch Julian: I’ll cook. Mac and Cheese and Burgers sound ok? Nathan: Yeah sounds amazing. 

Julian and Nathan walked out of the bathroom. Julian struggling a little, having a difficult time adjusting to the piece inside him. As the walked their balls dangled freely. Leaving the towels in the pile with the other clothes. They walked through to the Kitchen, Julian moving to get the food while Nathan, went to sit down on the stool, admiring the dildo inside Julian’s ass. 

Nathan sat looking on at Julian, slightly taken aback as Julian bent over with his leg lifted high his tight hole with the dildo inside in full view. Julian turns around to find Nathan’s mouth open, drool forming. Julian: Like what you see Nathan: Not even gonna lie, it’s pretty hot, Hayley would never do this. Julian felt a sensation throughout his body at the thought that he and Nathan can give each other things that their wives can’t. Julian proceeded to cook, occasionally having to pause to adjust the dildo inside him. 

"Go on" Nathan said, keep it inside like a good boy. 

"Oh come on" Julian replied "I’m not a kid or a dog" Nathan: True, but it’s fun to watch you, doing your best to be obedient. Julian: Not obedient, just looking forward to sliding a remote in and out of your ass tomorrow. 

Julian took two plates from the cabinet, putting generous amounts of mac and cheese on each plate along with a burger for each of them. 

Julian hands Nathan a plate going to sit down himself. Julian finds he can’t without the dildo going directly into him and directly hitting his prostate 

Nathan: What’s wromg? Julian: Umm.. it’s hitting my prostate Nathan smirks Nathan: If you sit for the rest of this meal, I’ll do one thing, whatever you want 

"Okay, I know you're all crazy but what if I asked you to let me fuck you Julian stated. Nathan paused thinking. I would let you. I mean you are going to fuck me with a remote tomororw so not that difficult. 

Fine, I’ll sit this entire meal if I can fuck you. Nathan: Ok... but you’ll have to do something for me when that happens 

"I honestly don’t care what it is. Nathan Scott is going to take a dick up his ass. It’s worth it. Julian smiles 

If you say so. Nathan smirks 

Julian sits down on the stool next to Nathan, visibly uncomfortable. 

Julian is thankful that they eat their meal in complete silence. He doesn’t think he could handle a conversation I’m tbis position. 

Once done eating Julian stands up immediately. Nathan: I’m truly impressed. Julian looks at the clock. Almost 5. Wow that was a long meal he thinks. Nathan sensing Julian’s discomfor.: If you want to take it out go ahead, you just don’t get to fuck me with a remote. 

Julian: No I’m getting this over with. Julian walks away going to lay in his bed. 8’ can’t come soon enough he thinks. Julian ends up falling asleep, only waking up when Nathan enters, tugging at his penis. 

Nathan: Hey it’s 8. You can take it out. Clay will be here soon. Get dressed. Julian (groggily): What should I wear? Nathan: Wear whatever it’s guys night Nathan begins to leave to get dressed himself but Julian stops him. Julian: What games are we going to play? Nathan: You’ll just have to wait and see but I know you will have fun. 

Nathan walks away going into his bedroom. Nathan takes out a pair of underwear. Blue Briefs. Pulling them on along with a pair of grey denim jeans and a tank top. 

Julian as well, gets out bed grabbing clothes. Putting on a pair of short blue boxer-briefs, blue jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. 

Julian once ready leaves the room, walking into the hallway to find Nathan waiting for him. 

Nathan: Clay is here, heard is car pull up. 

Julian: As ready as I will be as I have no idea what games were playing 

Nathan couldn’t hold out on Julian anymore. Giving in Nathan says - Were going to play - Strip-Truth-Dare, Spin the bottle and maybe something else (not sure yet) 

Julian is excited tempering what happened with Nathan and Clay the las time the we’re together.

Julian could feel his dick getting larger in his pants. This is going to be a fun night Julian thinks. 

Just then the doorbells rings. Nathan grins heading to the door to let Clay in.

Hi Clay says entering the house with a bottle of alcohol. Julian notes that it’s empty. I guess that it’s for Spin the bottle Julian thinks. 

Clay once upstairs: So what game are we starting with first. 

Nathan: It’s Julian’s first “game night”, why don’t we let him decide. 

Julian (stutters): Strip-Truth-Dare 

Clay: Great, that’s my favorite 

Julian: So who is going to start 

Nathan: I’ll start to show you how it’s done 

Nathan, Julian and Clay sit in a circle in the living room. 

Nathan: I’m going to ask Clay. Strip-Truth-Dare? 

Clay: Dare 

Nathan: Put a finger in your ass until your next turn. Nathan continues looking at Julian. Now if Clay decides he doesn’t want to do the dare he can answer a question. If he doesn’t answer the question or do the dare he has to strip. Understand. 

Julian nods showing he understands. 

Clay: I’m going to take a question 

Nathan: Last time you did anything sexual 

Clay: The baseball game with the two of you. Me and Quinn have been fighting. 

Ok now Clay asks one of us Nathan states 

Clay: I pick Julian. Strip-Truth-Dare? 

Julian: Dare. 

Clay: Make-out with Nathan while sitting on his lap. 

Julian smirks. Little does Clay know, this isn’t the first time he has done that. 

Julian stands up, walking over to Nathan sitting on his crotch. Julian can feels Nathan’s cock pressed directly against his ass. Julian brings his hands toward the back of Nathan’s neck, pulling him in to a deep passionate kiss. Juliann after 1 minute pulls away going back to his seat. 

Julian: I pick Nathan. Strip-Truth-Dare? 

Nathan: Truth 

Julian: Do you own a dildo. Julian already knew the answer, but wanted to see if Nathan would own up to it. 

Nathan: Give me a dare, glare in his eyes 

Julian: Bring us a dildo 

Nathan: You’re an ass. Nathan lots to strip taking off his shirt exposing his set of abs. 

Nathan: I pick Julian. Strip-Truth-Dare? 

Julian: Truth 

Nathan: Do you own a thong? To Nathan’s shock Julian answers Yes. Clay: Someone is kinky. Winking at Julian. Julian: I pick Clay. Strip-Truth-Dare. Clay: Truth Julian: Do you dream about Nathan’s body? Clay: Dare Julian: go outside and scream I love dick Clay; I’ll strip, Nathan was right, you are an ass Julian smirks Clay takes off his shirt as well Clay: I pick Nathan. Strip-Truth-Dare? Nathan: Dare. Clay: Lick Julian’s hole Nathan: Ok. Nathan stands up, walking to Julian Nathan: Stand up. Julian obliges. Nathan gets on his knees. He pulls Julian’s jeans over his ass. Nathan uses his hands to spread Julian’s cheeks, admiring the hairless hole in front of him. Nathan licks one long stripe up Julian’s hole. Julian shudders and blushes, when he realizes that Clay just saw everything that happened. Nathan pulls away, pulling Julian’s pants back up in the process returning to his seat Nathan: I pick Clay. Strip-Truth-Dare? Clay: Dare Nathan: Drink toilet water Clay: Truth Nathan: Do you want to be fucked in the ass by someone in this room. If so who? Clay: I’ll strip Clay pulls off his jeans, sitting their in boxers. Meanwhile Julian is fully dressed, and Nathan still has his pants and boxers on. Clay: I pick Julian. Strip-Truth-Dare? Julian: Truth Clay: What’s your biggest kink? Julian knows it’s water sports, but he’s not ready to admit that to anyone but Nathan yet. Julian: Dare Clay: Eat a Oreo off the floor Julian hates germs so he decides to strip removing his shirt, revealing a set of abs, not nearly as impressive as Nathan’s but better than Clay’s. Julian: What happens to first person naked? Nathan: You’ll see Julian: I pick Clay. Strip-Truth-Dare? Clay (sighs): Dare Julian: Let me finger fuck you Clay: Truth Julian: You ever get double stuffed? Clay: I’ll just strip Clay removes his boxers, revealing a semi-hard dick. Julian: So, now that Someone is naked, what happens. Nathan: Me and you play until one of us are naked, and then the fun begins. Julian. Strip-Truth-Dare Nathan? Nathan: Strip Julian: What. Why? Nathan: You’ll understand soon Nathan takes off his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear, a bulge clearly visible. Nathan: Strip-Truth-Dare? Julian: Strip Julian takes off his jeans, now sitting in just a pair of his underwear. Julian: Strip-Truth-Dare? Nathan: Strip Nathan removes his underwear, revealing his semi-hard cock. 

Julian: So you're naked too. What happens now?

Nathan: Clay was the first out so he has to do something I tell him to do as well as something you to tell him to do. While I have to do something you tell me to do.

"Hell yeah Julian mutters exited to be in control. Nathan: I’ll start, I’ll be back one minute. Nathan returns, with something in his hand. Clay, put this on and you can’t take it off until I give you permission. Julian: What is that? Nathan: A cock ring waving if Julian’s face. Julian considered a reply, but decided to stay silent. Nathan hands Clay the cock ring. Julian watches as Clay places it on himself. Julian: You’re going to stop him from cumming? For how long? Nathan: Until he is begging. Julian's notes that Clay’s dick is now fully hardened, borderline throbbing and leaking. Clay: So Julian, what would you like me to do? Julian thinks, then remembering the dildo. Julian runs into his bedroom grabbing the dildo. Returning to the living room he says “You have to keep this inside you, until Nathan allows you to cum. Clay does as he’s told. Weighing in pleasure as the dildo enters him, unable to orgasm. Nathan: Good job Julian. What am I doing? Julian had almost forgotten that he could tell Nathan what to do. Still standing in his underwear Julian decides to go all the way. Julian: Drink some of my piss Nathan: What, no!!!! Julian: Well you have to do something I want, and you said earlier we can do more water sports Clay: I knew you were into water sports. Very kinky. And you guys fooled around before I got here. So messed up. 

Nathan sighs knowing that Julian is right Nathan: Fine, but I’m only drinking a little Julian: That’s fine. Julian walks to the kitchen retrieving a glass and bringing it back into the living room. Julian pulls off his underwear revealing his penis. Placing the head into the glass, he begins to piss, filling up about 1/4 of the glass. Julian hands the glass to Nathan. Drink up! Nathan takes the glass. Bringing it to his lips, Nathan begins to drink. Nathan drinks about 1/3 of what was inside the glass. Nathan looks up observing that Julian is now rock hard, and Clay is in awe at what just occurred. Julian: What’s next? Nathan and Clay in unison: Spin the bottle. 

"Okay." Julian responded He wasn’t going to argue. After “winning that game”. He wanted to know what happened next! The thoughts of what could occur flooding his mind, making him both excited and scared. Julian: what are the 'rules'?"

"Simple. We spin the bottle. The person who sounds it does the act and the person who lands on takes it. You can either fuck once into the persons mouth or once in the persons ass, it’s up to you. Julian nods. I thought we didn’t fuck? Nathan: Were not, it’s just thrusting 

Julian relaxed and Nathan shuffled closer towards him. Clay meanwhile stands up and to retrive the empty bottle he brought with him. Clay goes to sit, struggling with the dildo inside his but manages by sitting with one leg stretched out. Nathan: We play until all of us cum. 

Clay was the first to spin the bottle with it landing on Nathan. Clay not wanting the immense pleasure without being able to cum opts for Nathan’s mouth. Nathan opens wide allowing Clay access to his mouth. Clay thrusts into Nathan’s mouth hard forcing Nathan to deep throat his penis. Nathan pulls off choking. Clays cock wet with saliva. Nathan was the next to spin the bottle with it landing on Julian. Nathan: I want your ass. Lean up against the couch. Julian feeling adventurous assumes the positions, stretching his ass out and inserting a finger. Nathan stands behind him and pulls Julian’s finger out slamming into him in one quick motion. Julian moaned inside his mouth as Nathan pulled out of him. Julian’s own cock leaking untouched. Julian spun next. The bottle landed on Nathan. Julian knew that he would be able to fuck Nathan tomorrow but he wanted to try it before that. Julian: I pick his ass. Assume the position Nathan acknowledged the command and leaned up against the couch, stroking his erection in the process. Julian stands behind Nathan inserting two fingers inside Nathan. Julian after 30 seconds of scissoring became overwhelmed with excitement and quickly rammed his into Nathan. At the angle his cock entered, it directly hit Nathan’s prostate causing his dick to erupt, cum landing all over the couch. The orgasm sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his bed. As he orgasmed his ass clenched around Julian. Julian barely had time to pull out before he was spilling his seed all over Nathan’s back, pleasure overwhelming him. After Nathan and Julian took a moment to catch their breath, they leaned in for a passionate kiss. This drove Julian crazy. They both turned around to find a drooling Clay, dick leaking pre-cum. Nathan whispered to Julian “follow my lead, this is going to be fun”

Nathan: So Clay, me and Julian are both done pointing done to their flaccid dicks. Do you want to cum?  
Clay: Nods frantically.  
Nathan: Julian should we let him?  
Julian: I don’t think so. He doesn’t deserve it  
Clay: Yes I do I’ve been a good boy. Please...  
Nathan: Nope, still don’t think he really needs to  
Julian: I agree, not desperate enough. Maybe just leave him here till later  
Clay: No please, I’ll do whatever you want

Nathan looks directly, you know what I want.  
Clay’s eyes go wide. Nathan wants him to do that in front of Julian. Basically reading Clay’s mind, Nathan adds to both of us. 

Julian: What is he doing?  
Nathan: Just watch

Clay: Please, I want to cum. I need to cum. Please... please... I’ll be such a good boy for the both of you. Just let me cum. Please... Daddies.... let me cum. 

Julian can’t believe what he just heard did Clay just called them his daddies

Julian looks at Nathan who is only wearing a smirk

Nathan: What about now? Should we let him cum?  
Julian: As long as he stays his Daddies good boy, he can.  
Clay: Thank you daddies, you won’t regret it

Nathan and Julian lean forward. Julian slides out the dildo from his ass at the same time Julian is freed from the cock ring.  
The minute his dick is free Clay erupts, cumming untouched, his seed going everywhere.

Julian: Who knew Clay was such a bottom.  
Clay: Shut up. I’m not a bottom just like being dominated a little bit.

Nathan: Dont worry Julian... we’re gonna have fun with that another time. For now let’s all go lay down. Me and you have a busy day Nathan adds with a wink!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if I should continue || any ideas for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue


End file.
